


Why Stiles Doesn't Hate Derek (aka Three Weeks Of Penance)

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Turf Wars: The Wolf and His Wiccan [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Road Trips, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes between chapters 3 and 7 of TGIASBH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Why Stiles Doesn’t hate Derek.**

**(AKA Three Weeks of Penance.)**

**Chapter One: First Contact**

It is only a few days since the weird happenings of the full moon and it’s not like Stiles can really remember anything about it. He just has this weird fuzzy feeling that things are about to change.

            And that change comes in the form of Derek Hale, Derek Fucking Hale. The Derek Hale that left Stiles just the year before Stiles’ mother got the worst. The Derek Hale, the one that disappeared when Stiles could have used his warm comforting body and presence the most. The Derek Hale, whom thinking of still shoots pangs of longing and anger through Stiles’ body.

            Derek Fucking Hale calls him for absolutely no apparent reason after over six years of nothing. And that bastard has the guile to actually call Stiles and ask him for help.

            “Raaahhhh!!! You fucking bastard!” Stiles yells at his pillow before punching it. He looks over at his clock it is 12:30 o’ clock on a Wednesday a month or so before school is set to start. He really should have been up before 12 but its summer and fuck it he really doesn’t care he is a growing teenager and he needs his beauty rest. How else is he supposed to prepare his body properly for the end of adolescence and his hopefully eventual filling out? Besides his dad is already working so it’s not like he is going to be woken up by him and told to do his chores. Not that he doesn’t already do all of the house work anyway.

            Stiles hasn’t had a mother figure since his real mother died. Well… he had Mrs. McCall but that’s Scotts mom and she doesn’t really count.

            Besides he likes doing the house work it gives his ADD hands something to do on the long summer days while he is all alone in his house. It’s not like his father ignores him, nor Stiles is completely without friends people like him he just… taxes people. His father is a busy man who works too hard for a police department that shouldn’t need all of his effort and definitely doesn’t deserve it.

            Doing the house works also is a little comfort to his restless mind. It pulls him closer to the few shiny memories he has of his mother. Things like baking on Sundays, cleaning after making dinner, laughing as she wipes assorted white powders (usually but not limited to flower) on his face while they are mixing bowls of desserts and main dishes. Also, He loves cooking. He just likes the fact that he can have real tangible proof that he has at least one redeemable quality that will make him a good husband one day. Ya know the kind that someone will actually want to marry.

            But, now isn’t the time for him to think about that now he is pissed. Derek Hale just called him and asked him to meet up with him at the café at 5. How the hell was he supposed to be properly prepared for whatever bull shit Derek is gonna pull on him in just four and a half hours?

            Honestly there is half an hour for eating at least another for cleansing himself. Several for the brooding he will do with a relatively cheerful face (because, let’s be honest his face can’t pull off that angry look for shit).  And then he will only have like half an hour to get there even though the café is only ten minutes away that only leaves him maybe twenty minutes to properly prepare for whatever  fuckery is about to be dropped on his ass.

            So Stiles goes downstairs in his boxers and gets out the “ **Quaker Brown Sugar Oat Squares** ” from the top of the fridge. Because, no matter what anyone says they are the best cereal to ever exist. And, he can even give them to his dad and not even feel that guilty about it. He eats two bowls today because damn he is nervous about everything that’s going to happen, everything that could happen.

            He goes upstairs and showers for half an hour and takes way too long to get dressed spending the entirety of everything he does think up ways to explain how mad he is at Derek. And, before he knows it, it’s 4:30. He hops in his jeep and goes to the café because really he has done too much today preparing for his meet up with that bastard Derek to back out.

             He gets in line and orders a caramel iced coffee extra caramel add whipped cream and a cookie for the short wait before it is ready.  He eats the cookie nervously waiting for his drink.

            “Ugh, I really shouldn’t have gotten here so early there is still twenty minutes until 5.” He thinks aloud softly after he gets his drink and goes to turn around and sit down. “But, Derek did always like it when I was early for everything as a kid because when he used to say 3 he meant be there at 2:45 at the latest. And, to be honest it’s not likely Derek has changed at all.” Stiles thinks resentfully.

            When Stiles turns around and sees Derek standing in the middle of the cafes half smiling half wincing at the sight of Stiles he wants to both run and jump into Derek’s now sexy massive arms and beat the shit out of him at the same time. And when he says sexy he means it Derek’s hotness beats Stiles over the head lick a bag of bricks and his mid goes straight to the gutter before recuperating without even opening his jaw even a little. Because, while even when Derek was a teen he wasn’t that awkward looking Stiles never thought that he would look like, well he didn’t thing Derek would look like Derek Fucking Hale.

            Derek called him over and told him to sit down.

\------Exit (refer to chapters three and four of “The Ground is Always Shifting Beneath Him.)-----

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

            **Chapter 2: When Wolves Roll Over and Play Dead.**

**A/N: This chapter happens the next day after Stiles wakes up. So he knows about Derek, and He knows about his mother’s origins.**

 

            “Ugh, why do I do this to myself? God I am stupid. I should’ve told him no,” Stiles says groggily as he wakes up at 12 o’clock after his all night research party of one.

            Stiles grumbles some more as he gets himself up to go downstairs for some cereal because he is hungry as fuck and hasn’t eaten since dinner last night. Which was meager at best since he half-assed the effort into in and barely ate anything since he was alone. And dinner was like 18 hours ago anyway. He pours a giant bowl of lucky charms and goes to drown it and his sorrows in the milk.

            He eats for twenty minutes which is rather astonishing, because he normally eats at a rate most people would classify as inhaling not eating. He sits down and watches the Doctor Who: Waters of Mars special on Netflix because Tennant was the best Doctor, like ever. Also, he watches it because he wants an excuse to be lazy and not move for several hours without watching an actual movie.

            He’s at the part where the infected people start walking over the top of the mars base without suits when the phone rings.

            “Hullo?” He slurs into the phone.

            “What are you doing today? Can I come over? We need to get started. Is it okay with you that we start so soon? I called earlier _…”_ Derek rattles off surprisingly wordy today seeing as he really never says anything. Not even when they were kids did he say much, that’s one of the reasons Stiles like him so much. Derek had always listened carefully to all that he said and never judged him. He just got it. He understood, and that’s what Stiles needed someone who just got him and didn’t care when he was talking to fast, or saying things that made no sense.

            “Whoa, hold on there, furry boy, I never said I forgave you. And fine whatever we can start but seriously… I’m still fuckin’ pissed.” He said irately, “you owe me big time and that was a huge load of shit to just dump on someone. You’re lucky I am so awesome most other people would ran for the hills in fear of your supernatural tendencies.”

            “I will see you in a minute.” Derek hangs up the phone.

            No more than a minute later Derek appears in his door way with Stiles favorite lazy day drink, white hot chocolate with cinnamon, whipped cream and caramel on top.

            Stiles sees it and instantly flings himself at Derek grabbing for the outstretched hand holding the drink. He sips it greedily and moans softly at the flavor. “It’ll do for now Derie.” He says before going to sit down.

            “Do you have to call me that?” Derek whines.

            “You left me at the age of ten with no one of any real comfort as my mother died over the next year with no one to properly comfort me. I am entitled to call you whatever I damned want you ass-hat.” Stiles snaps bitterly.

            “Fine.” Derek contritely grumbles as he turns his gaze to the floor and deposits himself to next to Stiles.

            “Doctor Who?” Derek observes. “I see the obsession your mother started never wore off.”           

Stiles winces. “Yeah.” He whispers somberly.

            “Sorry, I… I shouldn’t have…It wasn’t my—“

 _“_ It’s okay Derek you knew me from before then… before she… It’s only natural you would talk about her I just wasn’t expecting it. She is still a rather sore spot for the men in my family and neither of us has really dealt very well with her… absence.”

            “Still.” Derek says giving Stiles a soft look of mutual pain.

             “Yeah. Soooo, what are we gonna do today?” Stiles asks changing the subject.

            “Do you have any questions? We could do other things but I figure I might as well give in and tell you whatever you want to know before anything serious happens. Or you get mad at me for 'withholding information’ as you used to say.”

 _“_ I have a few questions, but did you seriously remember my favorite ‘Derek has been an asshole and needs to make it up to me big drink’ after all this time, and bring it here just so I could ask you questions you probably won’t have the answers to?”

“I know plenty you asshole. And, of course I did.” He says offended.

            “Whatever Sourwolf, let the inquisition begin.”

            “What do you want to know?”

            “Well the jury is out online about the transformation about what werewolves can turn into so can we start there?”

“Thank god. An easy one. We have three forms: Wolf, Wolf-man like from the old movies the huge Lycan things, And the minimal shift. The last one is really just about the speed and power while being mostly human It’s really mostly for show.”

            “Okay, so three man beast modes got it. Are there many of you?”

            “Well, when I was growing up there were plenty of neighboring packs, but I don’t really know now… we fell out of contact after the fire, but I’m sure there are probably several hundred if not thousands of werewolves in the world.”

            “Why didn’t you come back? After the fire? They caught the arsonist. You would’ve been safe right?”

            “Stiles now is not the time. And we wouldn’t have been safe they caught Kate 6 months later, but that doesn’t mean the hunters wouldn’t have finished off Laura and I anyway.”

            “Dad and I would’ve kept you safe. We wouldn’t have let you get hurt again.”

            “Stiles.” Derek warns him with a growl. “Can we not? There is no point. There are more important things.”

            “Fine.” Stiles says begrudgingly. “Why are people going missing? And, what is the whole trance thing they’re going through about?”

            “Well, I think the trance is the other Alpha calling out to those receptive to the bite. It’s kind of rare for turning to be so instinctual. And, I’m guessing they are going missing because the other Alpha is hiding them away.”

            “Can there be more than one Alpha in a pack?”

            “I hear there can be, usually mated pairs, but It’s highly rare for there to be more than two alphas in a pack; and even rarer for that pack to survive stably.”

            “Why now?”

            “I wish I knew.”

            “What the hell is up with our whole family history? And what is with that legend?”

            “Well, in Romania where our two families are from, obviously the names aren’t, there was said to be a man who went insane in his quest to serve his god. The wolf spirit said to reside in their countryside protecting the town. It is said after he went crazy a Witch woman found him and brought him back from insanity. They says they had four children one that died shortly into its life, a second that was mentally damaged, and two more a boy and a girl.”

            “They say the boy and the girl grew into powerful priests of their religion. When they grew up it is said that men and women of the area would go to the daughter to seek the power needed to protect their lands. And it was said that the boy had three lines of descendants. One was powerful magic users crafters of spells for those of the faith after the boy’s mother. Another, natural born beasts able to shift all three ways it is said they were the first true werewolves. The last of the three lines were immune to everything all magic all supernatural beasts. Nothing could control or turn them. It is said these children once they learned of their strength became some of the first werewolf hunters. They tasked themselves to hunt down dangerous werewolves and stop their brethren from rampaging across the world.”

            “Not much is known about the two actual children of the witch and the insane zealot, but it is said they were powerful, insanely so. The boy was said to be able to do things magically that shouldn’t be possible move mountains, disappear, reappear almost anywhere, and other things most lost to the ages. And the girl was said to be a fierce warrior but not much is actually know about their personal abilities other than the cryptic and it is said they weren’t bound to the moon so they may not have even been werewolves at all. They may have been something else entirely.”

            “Well. Our lines were distant descendants of some of the people that lived in the region and paid respects to the wolf god. My ancestors asked to be turned into werewolves and yours were priests of the religion guarding our secrets for generations. We just kept finding eachother repeatedly over the centuries.”

“So like I’m your secret keeper and you’re my dog.”

            “Seriously Stiles?”

            “What?”

            “That was stupid. Are the dog jokes necessary?”

            “Yes.”

            *sigh*

            “Whatever.”

            “Good dog.”

            *Glare*

            “Stop it.”

            “No, you can’t make me. You need me you told me yourself deal with it.”

            “Whatever Stiles.”

            “You should get some of that food over there for me.”

            “Fine.” Derek replies resentfully trudging over to the kitchen and grabbing the box of cereal. “He is so lucky I owe him one for just leaving him and not contacting him for 6 years.” Derek mutters angrily.

            “Thank you.” Stiles smiles as he takes the box.

            “You’re welcome.” Derek grits out.

            “Do you have a knot in your dick?” He asks before shoving some lucky charms in his mouth.

            Derek mouth just gapes open for a minute. “I am not dignifying that with a legitimate answer you dick.”

            “C’mon, Derie, I just want to know.” He says before taking a swig of his drink.

            “Nope, goodbye Stiles. I will see you tomorrow.” Derek says standing up and exiting the building.

            “DEREK. Come on!”

**A/N: I hope you like the Lore I'm creating. I'm thinking about setting for an OC later in my series that may be involved with it :D if you guys approve of what I'm doing with the lore then I will put him into later Stories in the series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I would say sorry for the short chapter but it is paired with the next chapter so it really didn't need to be a full chapter anyway. Besides this story is really just going to be snipets from their lives as they come back together chronologically over those three weeks anyway.

**Chapter 3: Are There Angels of Forgiveness?**

“Hi Stiles.”

            “Oh my god!” Stiles says jumping as he turns around to face the stealthy sourwolf. “Could you not do that? Like EVER again.”

            “I would say yes but that would be a lie.”

            “Go figure, My best childhood friend would go for Breaking and Entering into my house then nearly give me a heart attack by appearing behind me.”

            “What are you doing?” Derek inquires peering over at the computer screen.

            “I’m trying to figure shit out about the full moons, how they affect you, what strange occurrences other than killings and disappearances happen you know the usual.”

            “And you’re doing this now?”

            “Do you know any better times to do so?”

            “Whatever I guess. I just figured you may want to do something today.”

            “As in?” Stiles asks intrigued.

            “…Well, I figured I have like six years of birthdays to make up for and I should make it up to you somehow for dragging you into all of my problems so I bought us some passes to watch the Angels practice today. And also, year-long passes to all of their games. There is one for your dad too. If you want.”

            “Oh Derie. You shouldn’t have.”

            “Shut up Stiles.”

            “But, seriously you shouldn’t have this is way too much.”

            “It really isn’t.”

            “Those tickets must’ve cost a fortune.”

            “Not really.”

            “Dude I know they were expensive.”

            “Well as the only living person in my family I have plenty of useless money. Just say yes so we can hit the road.”

            “MMMM okay.”

            “That didn’t take much convincing.”

            “Was it supposed to?” Stiles asks snidely as he strides down the stairs headed out the door aiming for the Camaro he knew must’ve been parked outside.

            “I— No” Derek says a little stunned as he gazes after stiles sinking form down the hall before he goes and chases after him.

\-------------------------------- Jump to the practice--------------------------

            “Whoa.” Stiles says as Josh Hamilton pummels ball after ball down center field straight up to the wall of the stands.

            “Yeah, that’s pretty amazing. That would be a pretty decent job for a werewolf even. That is some stunning accuracy.” Derek replies understanding what Stiles is really saying.

            “Thank you Derek.” Stiles says hugging him quickly. “I won’t let you buy my forgiveness but I see you’re making an effort and that is what really counts you were always really shitty at expressing yourself anyway. So I will give you a pass, just this once.”

            “Thanks” he says shifting his attention partially back to Jason Vargas who was pitching Hamilton the same two or three pitches every time only really varying a little because no one is perfect right.

            “I mean The Angels aren’t the Mets, but I understand how the flying there and back can be really inconvenient anyway and I don’t really want to be stuck on airplanes that long anyway. They make my ADD act up.”

            “Stiles.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Shut up.”

           

* * *

 

            **A/N: I really don’t know much about baseball other than some of the basic rules, but I do know when you say a MLB team name in front of me so one guy point there right? Ummm, but I have no clue about these players strengths and weaknesses I just took names of their roster and used the Angels cause I figured they were probably one of the closest teams to Beacon Hills.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Binding Tendrils of Despair. (Car Rides are Bonding Times.)**

            After practice they go back to the Camaro to go on the long travel back to Beacon Hills.

            After a few minutes of awkward silence Stiles begins to speak.  “Thank you Derek, it was very nice of you to remember how much my dad and I love baseball. Also, thanks… for coming back I thought I might never see you again.” Stiles states down casting his eyes near the end sounding more muted than he intended to be.

            “It really wasn’t a problem. I just wanted to say thank you… for … for helping me.” Derek says trying very hard to properly word his thoughts to not offend Stiles.

            “Well, it was pretty huge to me. That was pretty damned expensive, and I know you probably had to think about whatever it was that you were going to do for like forever because you are too emotionally unable to decide on anything without a huge amount of truly pensive thought.”

            “Yeah, I was trying to apologize and thank you… for everything”

            “Well, I accept. Especially since it means I will probably get to keep you. And, I honestly kind of need to talk to someone about my problems and since I will be helping you with yours you will be getting an ear-full of mine. I have a lot of things to talk about and I know you do too Derek. We’ve both taken huge hits.”

            “I miss them a lot. It hurts to breathe sometimes when I’m not careful with their memories.”

“Yeah, losing our parents affected the both of us a lot. Your mom was so great to me and I know how much you cared about mine. I just miss her and them.” He says breaking off tears starting to form in his eyes and slowly descend down his cheek. “Sometimes, my nightmares make me rewatch her death over and over again, most of the time it makes me wake up crying.”

            “Me too, I find myself waking up to dreams of the fire still; the smoke and death clouding my lungs. And, Laura, what they did to her…” Derek stops.

            Stiles leans into Derek’s space and rests his head on Derek’s shoulder. “Thank you, Derek.”

            They settle into a comfortable silence and Stiles begins to doze as they return home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Falling into a Pattern: All a Friendship Really is.**

Stiles woke up late today. Well, late in Derek land he thought as he peered over to his window to see him banging on said window.

            “Why are you here at 9 A.M.?”

            “We have stuff to do with my pack.”

            “And I have to wake up at nine during the summer because of it?”

            “I’ve been up since five, I figured I would let you sleep in.”

            “Gee, how nice of you,” Stiles remarks sourly.

            “No problem.” Derek replies flatly.

            “DUDE! SARCASM. Ever heard of it?”

            “OH…”

            “Yeah. You know what official rule. You can’t wake me up until at least eleven.”

            “Fine.” _Cranky._

“Go away until I call you. I’m going back to sleep.”

            “Stiles.”

….

            “Stiles.”

            Stiles just rolls over and ignores Derek more.

            “STILES!” He says with a roar.

            “What.”

            “You’re already awake. Just help me out today and I promise I won’t bug you before eleven unless it is an absolute emergency. Okay.”

            “Fine. But, I hate you.”

            Derek winces. “Thanks,” he manages evenly, despite feeling rather downtrodden.

            “Whatever, what do you need?”

            “Well, I would like to make you Pack. Not a werewolf, just pack. It’s just…

 ***Exasperated sigh*** … It would be easier for the betas to respect you if you were already acknowledged as part of the group…”

            “And that entails what exactly?” He asks nervously.

            “It isn’t invasive. I just have to… Touch you for long periods of time. Mark you with my scent.”

            “Okay…”

            “I just figured you would like to be awake so you didn’t think you were being molested in your sleep.”

            “Let’s get this over with.”

            “Fine.”

**~~Fin~~**


End file.
